A macbeth skit
by john365
Summary: A skit I had to write for school. Its an interview about Macbeth and other characters.


Page 1

Host: Hello and welcome to the John Edwards Show. Today we have Macbeth here and were going to find out what his side of the story with King Duncan and Banquo is. Then I'm going to contact Banquo and Duncan to here what they have to say. Now will everyone welcome Macbeth!

Macbeth comes in waving. Shakes host hand and sits down.

Host: How are ya Macbeth? Good to have you on the show.

Macbeth: Good to be here.

H: Now today you're going to answer the questions everyone's been dying to know. Are you nervous?

MB: Nope. I got nothing to hide.

H: Okay then. People have been talking about how you killed Duncan. Did you really kill him?

MB: I absolutely did not. (Gets up) Are you accusing me of something?

H: No, no. I'm just trying to find out the truth. Can you tell me what happened that night?

MB: Well I invited Duncan and his servants to my manor to celebrate our victory over Norway. That night the guards were drinking up a storm and that night they probably snuck into Duncan's bed ad killed him.

H: How did you know it was the servants? You didn't even give them a chance to tell there side of the story.

MB: Well… um… That's because I could tell by the look in there eyes. There eyes were cold and you could tell that they did not give a damn about the kings death. And they were drinking and I overheard them talking about how Duncan backstabbed them.

H: After you heard this you didn't think to tell Duncan.

MB: I thought it was just the alcohol speaking. I didn't think they would stoop this low and kill the king. I wish I could've warned him.

H: I'm sorry that you couldn't have stopped it. Now about Banquo, he was your best friend why did you kill him?

MB: I didn't some lousy thugs killed him. I'm happy that Fleance got away.

Page 2

H: Why haven't you persecuted the murderers yet?

MB: They're poor and living on the streets. I could've helped them and them being out there is punishment enough.

H: Ok. Now I need your help contacting Duncan. Can you do it?

MB: What? No I can't do that. Besides he's dead are you another weird sister?

H: A what?

MB: Oh uh nothing.

H: I have a special gift that lets me contact the dead. Now will you help me? You already said that you have nothing to hide and you said he was your friend.

MB: Well I suppose your right. What do I have to do?

H: Just stand there, close your eyes, and think of him. Can you do that? (Macbeth nods) Ok. Duncan, can you here us. Come back to us. I can here you faintly now. Macbeth keep on thinking about him. I hear you clearly now Duncan.

Duncan appears.

D: What the hell? Where am I?

H: You're on my TV show. I contacted you here, to tell what happened on that horrible night.

D: What night?

H: The night you were murdered.

D: Oh yes. I couldn't sleep to good and I heard my door open. I slowly opened my eyes and I see Macbeth standi

M: Liar! He's lying.

H: You had your chance let Duncan talk.

D: (Glares at Macbeth) as I was saying. I saw Macbeth standing over me and then I felt a sharp pain and then everything faded.

Page 3

H: Hmm. So you both have to different stories. I'm sorry Macbeth but I believe Duncan.

MB: What how can you believe him! (Pointing to Duncan)

H: His story has more proof. Now don't argue with me or I'll have you arrested. I might not be king but I have rule on my own show. Now were going to try contacting Banquo. Duncan, thank you for your time but we have to send you back to the other world to get Banquo. Thank you Duncan. (Shakes Duncan's hand)

D: Thank you sir. May you burn in Hell Macbeth! (Vanishes offstage)

H: Now Macbeth if you don't mind I'm going to contact Banquo.

MB: Do what you must.

H: Just close your eyes like last time. Banquo, come back to the living world. I know your there, I hear you.

Banquo pops up.

B: Umm. Hello? Where am I?

H: You're on my TV show with King Macbeth.

B: King Macbeth? King Macbeth! This poor excuse for a man should not be a king. He shouldn't be a hero or a thane either! Only thing he should be called is a murderer!

H: I can see you're mad. You're probably wondering why you're here. I contacted you to here how you were murdered.

B: I'll tell you how I was murdered. Me and my son Fleance were heading to Macbeth's party just because I thought no one would come and I felt bad for him. Out of nowhere these three murderers come and attack me and my son. Luckily my son got away but I as you know did not.

MB: Aha. I told you I didn't kill him.

B: As I was dazing towards the underworld I could here the 3 arguing about how Macbeth said only two people should have been there. After that I died.

MB: He too is lying.

Page 4

B: No I am not! That is the god honest truth. What did you mean by he too is lying. Who else was here?

H: Before you were contacted, we contacted Duncan to here his side.

B: I see. I could tell that he too killed Duncan because of how nervous he acted the days after Duncan's death.

H: Well thank you Banquo for being on the show. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to send you back now.

B: Thanks for having me.

Banquo vanishes.

H: Banquo and Duncan's story were sealed tight. They seemd like they were telling the truth. What do you have to say about this Macbeth?

MB: I told you I didn't kill either of them. That's my story and im sticking to it. I don't care if you don't believe me.

Macbeth storms offstage.

H: Well I guess Macbeth ended our interview for us. This John Edwards and thanks for watching.


End file.
